This invention relates to a power-operated locking device and, more particularly, to a power-operated locking device for locking a swingable window sash such as a casement window sash in a closed position.
Prior power-operated locks for windows are comparatively large and bulky and project a substantial distance into the room. As a result, such locks present a rather unattractive appearance and tend to interfere with blinds, drapes and the like which are mounted on the inside of the window frame.
In addition, prior power-operated locks for windows are capable of only limited travel and are not capable of reaching out to a less than fully closed window sash and drawing the sash inwardly to a tightly closed position. This particularly creates a problem in installations where the window is equipped with two spaced locks and where the window sash may be partially warped.